


Finally (Shin-Ah x Reader)

by LordSister



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: /Reader, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, General fiction, Multiple Lives, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Romance, Yona of the Dawn, akatsuki no yona - Freeform, soulmate! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSister/pseuds/LordSister
Summary: "Nothing was more right than this, his hand in yours as you slept, bodies entwined, and Shin-Ah knew that as long as your souls remained, he would love you in all the lives to come, until he could finally hold you like this again."A Soulmate AU oneshot for the beautiful Blue Dragon boy!





	Finally (Shin-Ah x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Shin-Ah deserves so much love. T_T I do not own Akatsuki no Yona or the picture.
> 
> **Soulmate! AU: Soulmates go through multiple lives before they meet and are connected by the red string of fate**

_Hands intertwined, skin brushing against skin, the Blue Dragon worshiped the woman beneath him, memorizing the feel of her against his lips for the lives ahead. "I love you, (y/n)." It was whispered against her skin, a ripple in the warm silence enclosing them._

_"And I love you, Abi." The words came out on a breath, her eyes unafraid to meet his and show him the endless love contained within them. "I'll love you in all the lives to come."_

_He smiled and nuzzled into the hand that had raised to cup his cheek, a fateful red string tied around one of her fingers, connecting her soul to his. "And I you..."_

 

 

You didn't meet him in the next life, or the next, or the one after that, but love is patient and your soul was willing to wait for him. When you finally did meet him again, _love_ him again, several hundred years had passed and the Blue Dragon had a new name.

 

 

Shin-Ah held your smaller hand up to the moonlight, the silver light painting your skin with an ethereal glow. Outside the tent, crickets chirped and owls hooted, but his focus was entirely on you. Your skin was soft, uncalloused, so unlike his own, and Shin-Ah remembered all the hours he'd spent marveling over the feel of your hand in his, memorizing the way it felt against his lips. 

On nights like these, when he was unable to follow you into sleep, the gentle warmth of your touch brought a certain comfort that had been absent for most of his life. It was a simple wonder to him, your touch, and hard-won at that. He was a man of few words after all, and hadn't been able to express his feelings to you except through touch, even that having been hard to come by after a life of isolation. 

Yellow dragon eyes glowing, he would observe the way your hand fit so perfectly within his, and, most nights, that alone was enough to lure him to sleep. Tonight however, his gaze did not admire the sight of your hand in his, instead focusing on the shimmering red string around your finger and tracing its length to where it looped around his own finger. 

You couldn't see it, no one could, only Shin-Ah with his dragon's eyes was aware of the red strings leading from everyone's fingers, connecting them to the person they were fated to be with, the connection between Yona and Hak a prime example of this. He hadn't known what it meant until he'd met Yona, the call in his blood triggering memories inherited from the first Blue Dragon, memories of what the string meant and who waited at the end of his. 

He remembered all of it, the smell of you, feel of you, sound of you...taste of you. 

When he finally found you, Shin-Ah had collapsed at your feet, unable to keep the tears from falling down his face. You had been alarmed, the memories of your past life dormant, but, deep down, your soul cried out to him, and you couldn't help but drop to your knees beside him and embrace him, unsure as to why tears were falling down your cheeks.

Re-learning each other was not without its trials, but you had waited hundreds of years for him, what was a little longer? 

Touch came first. Shin-Ah was unfamiliar to it and a near-stranger to you, but the memory of your skin against his so long ago made his hands tingle, his soul begging him to reach out and hold you. Gradually, small brushes of fingers turned into something more as both you and he became more comfortable with one another.

When he was ready, Shin-Ah had discarded his mask and told you everything, about the darkness of his past and his dragon's eyes, about the red strings he could see, and about the connection between you and him. You had listened with bated breath, and when he noticed the tears on your face he immediately assumed the worst: that you were scared of him, that you didn't believe him...that you would abandon him. 

It was a gamble to tell you, he knew there was the possibility you wouldn't believe him after all, but he _wanted_ to tell you. Shin-Ah ached to tell you about his life and learn about yours in return. He wanted to know what food you liked, what made you happy, what made you sad, he just wanted to _know_ you, but his hope dwindled as your shoulders shook with sobs. 

Drawing away from you, he moved to leave before his own tears of heartbreak appeared, but before he could move an inch you threw yourself forward, wrapping your arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Shin-Ah. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that alone."

You...weren't afraid?

Something of his fears must've shown on his face because your next words brought forth the tears he'd been trying to hold back, spilling over your hands now cupping his cheeks.

"I'm not afraid of you, Shin-Ah. I wasn't before and I'm not now. I can feel it..."

 _'I can feel it...'_ He knew what you meant, he could feel it too. Even now, his soul was directing his movements, his arms moving around you and holding you as close as possible. Shin-Ah had never felt such warmth from so simple a feeling, your heart beating against his. His hand cupped your own and he nuzzled into it, kissing your palm, an echo of a memory hundreds of years past.

In that moment, feeling his lips against your palm, any remaining hesitation you had felt towards Shin-Ah melted away. From the moment you met Shin-Ah, you had felt the pull, your soul urging you to go to him, hold him in your arms, run your fingers through his blue hair and pour your heart out to him. You knew you loved him, you just didn't know why, and that terrified you. 

You'd just met Shin-Ah, but he was so familiar, like a dream that lurked just beneath the surface of your consciousness. Every part of your being screamed at you to go to him, to love him, but your practical, cautious side fueled your hesitation.

 _'You can't just throw yourself into his arms!'_ it seemed to say, but couldn't you? Something told you he would welcome it.

 _'You can't just kiss him!'_ but why not? Your fingertip caressed your bottom lip. What would his lips feel like against yours?

 _'You can't just love him!'_ and yet everything in you was telling you to.

When Shin-Ah finally revealed his past, his ability to see the red strings, and the link between the two of you- the explanation for your feelings- you could have cried out in relief. Not for a moment did you doubt the truth in his words because you _knew_ for a fact it was true. It just _was_ , no further explanation needed. 

Your soul had waited hundreds of years for him and your only regret was that you hadn't found him sooner in _this_ life. Shin-Ah, your soulmate, had suffered through so much without you and right now all you wanted to do was hold him and never let go. So when he moved to leave you threw yourself into his arms, finally giving in to the demands of fate and letting your hesitation vanish with the kisses he placed on your palm.

Finally, his eyes met yours, truly met yours, and the love and passion in his yellow dragon's eyes made you melt against him. Sinking to the floor, Shin-Ah hadn't wasted another moment, claiming your lips in a kiss of reunited lovers, all love and light. 

Reunite you did that night, hundreds of years of separation leading to more than just a kiss, to discarded clothes and familiar sensation of skin against skin, the taste of you once again on his lips.

Returning from the memories of his fateful reunion with you, Shin-Ah finally felt the gentle caress of sleep enfold him, letting it carry him into the realm of dreams where you awaited him. Nothing was more right than this, his hand in yours as you slept, bodies entwined, and Shin-Ah knew that as long as your souls remained, he would love you in all the lives to come, until he could finally hold you like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, did you like it? I hope you did! Thank you for reading! I have to give a ton of credit to my beta reader for reading over this and finding my many little mistakes.


End file.
